Hypnose
by Mashyana
Summary: A son grand malheur, Hermione se sent peu à peu succomber devant les charmes du méprisant mais séduisant Malefoy. Séparée de Harry et Ron pour cette 7eme année à Poudlard, saura-t-elle résister à son ennemi de toujours devenu si séduisant? Dramione Rating T pour le moment, passera plus tard en M Post bataille finale. Fidèle au canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction!

Le premier chapitre d'un dramione que j'espère relativement long. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien écrit d'autre, mais j'ai le plan globalement en tête (sauf la fin, j'hésite entre 2). En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour publier dans des délais corrects, mais je ne peux pas fournir de détails sur la date du prochain chapitre.

Pour le moment, c'est classé T, et relativement chaste, mais par la suite, ça va s'échauffer un peu, et passer en M (très M sans doute), alors âmes innocentes et pures, vous êtes prévenues :)

Sinon, tout appartient à JK Rowling bien sûr, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione devenait folle. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle qui n'avait jamais éprouvé les fantasmes bouillonnants de l'adolescence, elle qui ne s'était jamais imaginé tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Ron son complice de toujours, elle Hermione Jean Granger fantasmait sur Drago Malefoy ! Rectification : elle ne fantasmait pas réellement sur Malefoy, il occupait simplement ses pensées. Elle n'était pas vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ridicule de penser qu'elle, si sérieuse et sage, pouvait avoir envie de quelqu'un qu'elle avait tant détesté pendant des années et qui la méprisait encore si évidemment.

Et puis il y avait de nombreuses raisons qui pouvaient expliquer la place que prenait Malefoy dans son cerveau sans qu'elle en vienne à remettre en cause sa capacité à raisonner. Les hormones d'abord. Après tout elle était un être vivant, et en tant que tel, était soumise aux lois de la biologie. Il était logique qu'un jour elle subisse les effets de l'adolescence (même si c'était un peu tard peut-être). Voilà, ça c'était une explication qu'elle aimait beaucoup, une explication rationnelle et scientifique.

Ron lui manquait également. Bien sûr, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas repris les cours à Poudlard après la défaite de Voldemort, pour obtenir ses ASPICS. Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Son petit cercle d'amis lui manquait, et évidemment elle en était chamboulée. Oui !

-Tout va bien, Hermione ?

La jeune femme s'extirpa avec difficulté de ses pensées, et recentra son attention sur son amie Ginny. Elle se rendit alors compte non seulement qu'elle n'écoutait plus rien des paroles de la jeune rousse, mais qu'en plus elle venait de pousser cette exclamation, fruit de ses réflexions, à voix haute à la table du déjeuner. Nombre d'élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs retournés vers elle et la regardaient curieusement.

Hermione s'efforça d'ignorer le regard brûlant d'un certain Serpentard qui occupait déjà bien trop ses pensées, et marmonna une réponse aussi convaincante que possible :

-Oui, je réfléchissais simplement, et j'ai trouvé une réponse. Mais il faut que je file à la bibliothèque.

-Hermione… On a cours dans une demie-heure, notre dernier cours de la journée.

-Oui, je sais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lança-t-elle avant de filer sans se retourner. Surtout, surtout, ne pas _le_ regarder.

À la bibliothèque elle serait tranquille. C'était son refuge. Elle s'y était toujours senti bien. Et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle l'y retrouve, surtout pendant un repas, lui qui aimait tant pérorer à table, entouré de toute sa petite cour de serpents.

Elle s'assit à une table en soupirant, mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à concentrer sur le livre en face d'elle (pourtant un ouvrage passionnant consacré aux Elfes de maison). De toute façon elle était surtout allée à la bibliothèque pour trouver le calme et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Où en était-elle ? Ah oui, l'absence de Ron qui jouait des tours à sa raison. Absence d'autant plus douloureuse que leur relation n'était pas vraiment claire. Après la bataille finale, elle avait vu s'exaucer ses rêves amoureux, et elle se voyait déjà en la future Mme Weasley (en plus intellectuelle et moins femme au foyer cependant. Bien qu'elle adorait la mère de Ron, elle aurait détesté mener la même vie qu'elle. Elle était indépendante, et ne se voyait en aucun cas être reléguée à sa cuisine pour les hommes de la maison…)

Pourtant, tout n'était pas si simple. À la fin de l'été, après quelques mois d'une relation agréable (mais peut-être pas aussi satisfaisante qu'elle l'avait rêvée), avec Ron, celui-ci lui avait annoncé vouloir faire une pause. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ou qu'il ne la voyait plus faire d'elle sa femme ou la mère de ses enfants. Non, non.

Il voulait simplement « prendre le temps », le temps de savourer une dernière année de liberté avant de s'installer pour de bon avec « la femme de sa vie ». Autrement dit, profiter de sa célébrité et de son amitié avec « Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu » pour s'envoyer en l'air le plus possible, ne put s'empêcher de reformuler mentalement Hermione. Elle avait beau être gentille, elle n'en était pas naïve pour autant, et elle entendait tout ce qui passait à portée de ses oreilles. Notamment les confidences de Ginny à Luna, pas si discrètes qu'elle le pensait, concernant les nombreuses « amies » de son grand frère. Ou les gloussements de Lavande quand elle avait eu un rendez-vous pour « remettre le couvert », selon sa propre expression, avec son ex.

Évidemment Ginny désapprouvait. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que cela faisait à Hermione. Bien sûr, elle en souffrait. Elle en souffrait même beaucoup. Elle qui restait fidèle à Ron, qui lui était toujours restée fidèle (sauf avec Victor Krum, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Si ?), souffrait de le voir collectionner les conquêtes pour satisfaire son égo toujours un peu jaloux de la célébrité de son meilleur ami, de l'intelligence de sa petite amie (ex-petite amie, ou petite amie entre parenthèses). Elle souffrait des lettres minuscules qu'il lui rédigeait une fois par mois, « trop occupé par sa vie », d'autant plus quand elle voyait les longues lettres détaillées de son meilleur ami Harry.

Alors oui, elle avait de quoi être chamboulée, de douter de ses sentiments. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec le fait que Malefoy soit devenu si canon. Quoi ?! Elle venait vraiment de penser ça ?

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de se tracasser davantage à ce sujet car la cloche du château l'arracha à ses pensées. Zut ! le cours de potions. Elle était en retard, elle, la « miss parfaite » comme on la surnommait parfois.

Elle jeta sa besace sur son épaule et partit en courant vers les cachots, ignorant les regards surpris dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa salle, la porte se refermait doucement. Et encore zut ! Quelle bouse de dragon elle faisait aujourd'hui… Irrécupérable !

Elle frappa timidement à la porte et rentra dans la salle d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme et décidé.

-Vous êtes en retard, la tança son professeur. Asseyez-vous vite, j'ai déjà commencé le cours.

Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément une place, il reprit la parole et sa phrase fit sombrer le cœur de la Gyiffondor dans un abîme.

-Là, il y a une place vide à côté de Mr Malefoy. Allons, dépêchez-vous.

Génial ! Elle qui l'évitait toute la journée, voilà qu'elle était obligée de le côtoyer pendant un cours entier. Le cauchemar. Elle ignora (ou tenta d'ignorer) son regard moqueur et s'assit pesamment, ajoutant un soupir agacé pour faire bonne mesure. Au moins il ne la traita pas de sang-bourbe, mais elle n'en fut qu'à moitié surprise : ce n'était plus le type d'insultes très à la mode par les temps qui couraient.

Fort heureusement, le cours ce jour-là nécessitait une potion faite individuellement, et non pas par un binôme : elle aurait difficilement supporté de devoir travailler avec _lui_. Elle n'eut donc pas trop à prêter attention à son si dérangeant voisin. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler de temps en temps, le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait. Depuis quand était-il devenu si beau, si « canon » comme elle l'avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant ? Ou plutôt depuis quand le remarquait-elle ?

Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué les gloussement extatiques de Lavande ou de Parvati devant le « bad boy » de Serpentard. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas naïve. Il avait une réputation solidement bâtie de séducteur, qui s'était encore renforcée cette année, depuis que la justice avait blanchi ses actions en tant que presque mangemort. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé céder elle-même à ce charme sulfureux. Pourtant qu'il était beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, ses yeux gris tranchants, son visage décidé… Même sa moue méprisante ajoutait un certain charme à son visage pâle.

Cet étrange intérêt pour Malefoy avait commencé cinq semaines auparavant, début octobre. Avant ça il lui était totalement indifférent, elle en était sûr. Même, elle le détestait et méprisait. Mais ce jour là, tout avait basculé pour elle. Elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, embrassant à pleine bouche une élève de Serdaigle, plaquée contre un mur. Elle était restée figée sur place, comme victime d'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Jusqu'à ce que les deux élèves la remarquent. Malefoy lui avait lancé d'un air moqueur « tu veux participer, Granger ? » et elle s'était enfuie, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Depuis, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur l'incroyable potentiel érotique de Drago Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard, sang pur et ancien mangemort de son état.

Par Merlin, depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud dans les cachots ?

-Tu me mates, Granger ?

-Quoi ? Non jamais de la vie…

-Si, tu me matais. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, dents de castor. Des envies particulières ?

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy. J'éprouve plus d'envies pour un boursouflet que pour toi.

-Eh bien chacun ses goûts, Granger ! J'ai toujours pensé que les moldus étaient un peu bizarres quand même. N'empêche, si veux devenir une grande fille et perdre ta virginité avant de finir vieille fille, je te conseille de te tourner vers des vrais hommes comme moi plutôt que des boursouflouts. Non pas que tu m'intéresses, faut pas rêver. Mais c'est un conseil avisé.

-Dans tes rêves, répéta la jeune femme. Et je ne suis pas pucelle, arrête de me prendre de haut ! Je ne suis pas une oie blanche, lâcha-t-elle violemment.

L'espace d'un instant l'étonnement se lut sur le visage du serpentard avant d'être remplacé par le pur mépris qui le caractérisait. Il ne put répliquer cependant, car la fin du cours venait de sonner. Hermione s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires, de déposer sa potion (parfaite comme toujours, malgré sa discrétion) sur le bureau du professeur, et de quitter la salle.

Elle avait besoin d'air, pensa-t-elle. D'air et de solitude. Assise au pied d'un arbre un peu à l'écart du château, elle se laissa aller à ruminer ses pensées. Pourquoi lui avait-elle lâché cette information sur sa vie sexuelle, qui ne le regardait absolument pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si… insignifiante, qu'elle n'était pas que cette oie blanche trop intello que tout le monde voyait ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?

-Alors, Granger, on se dévergonde cette année?

* * *

Voilà. Je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui vient de prononcer la dernière phrase hihi ^^j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé (ou pas...), si vous voulez une suite. Ça me fera très plaisir. A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir! Nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leur favoris ou la suivent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Si j'arrive à suivre le rythme, je pense publier une fois par semaine, autour du mercredi-vendredi.

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Emilie : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira.

Tout appartient à J. , je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent : _Elle avait besoin d'air, pensa-t-elle. D'air et de solitude. Assise au pied d'un arbre un peu à l'écart du château, elle se laissa aller à ruminer ses pensées. Pourquoi lui avait-elle lâché cette information sur sa vie sexuelle, qui ne le regardait absolument pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si… insignifiante, qu'elle n'était pas que cette oie blanche trop intello que tout le monde voyait ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?_

 _-Alors, Granger, on se dévergonde cette année?_

Hermione releva la tête si vite qu'elle sentit ses cervicales craquer. Elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de voir devant elle son ennemi de Serpentard (même si elle n'était plus vraiment sûre des sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard). Seul… Oh non ! Être seule avec lui était une des choses qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Elle n'avait jamais été seule auparavant : il y avait toujours eu Harry, Ron, avec elle. Maintenant… Ses nouveaux camarades de septième année étaient bien gentils, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas pareil.

Elle se releva, se plantant d'un air hargneux devant Malefoy, gardant un silence buté.

-Tu comptes rester à me regarder avec ce regard éberlué ou tu vas finir par répondre à ma question, Granger ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais ou même pourquoi cela t'intéresse. Cela ne te regarde pas, marmonna-t-elle en évitant autant que possible son regard d'acier.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger : tu ne m'intéresses pas. Il y a beaucoup de filles bien plus jolies et excitantes que toi à Poudlard, et elles ne te récitent pas le fichu contenu de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur l'oreiller. Mais ça m'amuse, tout simplement.

\- Les Serpentards dans ton genre ont vraiment une conception des plus étranges de l'amusement. Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais si drôle.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est drôle, crétine ! Tu n'es qu'un stupide rat de bibliothèque, ça n'a rien de drôle. En revanche, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la façon dont tu me regardes depuis quelque temps est très très drôle.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tu te fais des idées Malefoy.

-Je ne crois pas, non. D'ailleurs même maintenant, tu as ce regard un peu bizarre. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fuyant comme celui d'une biche traquée… Et les joues toutes rouges, murmura-t-il, en esquissant le geste de lui caresser la joue.

Hermione recula prestement, fuyant ce contact et le regard brûlant de son ennemi. Elle eut besoin de tout son courage de gryffondor pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler loin de lui.

Malefoy ajouta alors, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique :

-Je te plais.

-Bien sûr que non, Malefoy. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que tu me plaises.

-Alors là, tu me vexes. Une fille aussi intelligente que toi…

-Attends, maintenant tu reconnais que je suis intelligente ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Malefoy ?

-Si tu me laissais finir au lieu de faire la maline, miss-je sais-tout ? Bref, je disais donc qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi a forcément compris que je suis très séduisant, beau, désiré par toutes les filles de l'école… et viril. Bien plus que ne le seront jamais tes petits amis Weasley et Potter. Je suis tout simplement le meilleur homme que tu puisses désirer.

-Heureusement que la modestie n'est pas une vertu requise pour entrer à Serpentard, tu n'aurais jamais été intégré. Je me demande dans quelle maison tu aurais été répartie, Malefoy, si tu n'avais pu aller à Serpentard.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Je sais que tu me désires et je veux que tu l'admettes.

-Pourquoi ? A quoi ça te servirait quand bien même ce serait vrai ?

-Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que tu m'as avoué n'être pas aussi innocente que tu en as l'air, et je dois bien dire que cela m'intrigue. J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas cet abruti de Weasley qui t'as déniaisée. Ce serait dommage : même toi tu mérites mieux que lui.

-Ron est très gentil, et je l'aime beaucoup. Il est mon petit ami.

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre parce que toutes les rumeurs de l'école disent que votre « couple » est en pause. Et qu'il se tape toutes les filles qu'il peut. Sauf toi apparemment.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

-Sexuelle ? Tu connais ce mot, Granger ? Quelle surprise ! Mais si ça me regarde.

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

\- Je ne doute pas que tu brûles de le savoir, malheureusement j'ai autre chose à faire de mon précieux temps. Vois-tu, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch. On joue samedi prochain et je compte bien gagner. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien terminer cette conversation si… amusante. Je reviendrai, Grangie !

-Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas du tout pressée, Malefoy !

Après un dernier regard narquois, le jeune homme s'éloigna vers le stade de quidditch. Alors qu'elle sortait la pression retomber, Hermione le vit avec étonnement revenir et marcher droit vers elle. Elle recula mais buta contre un arbre. Il s'approcha encore, mettant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour l'immobiliser.

Il était presque collé à elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons son odeur fraîche et entêtante : herbe coupée, parchemin, pomme et gingembre. Il sentait bon, en plus d'être beau ! Son regard gris plongea dans le sien et elle ne put s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant, de regarder ses lèvres, de penser qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il se contenta de sourire avec condescendance, avant de lui dire :

-Je t'autorise à fantasmer sur moi, en pensant à mon corps dans les douches de quidditch, après le match. Je sais que tu en rêves.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, il partit sans se retourner, la laissant pantelante, les joues rouges et l'esprit complétement chamboulé, à la fois furieuse, honteuse et pleine de désir.

* * *

Encore une fois, Hermione sentait sa concentration plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait dû : avant elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à faire ses devoirs, et voilà qu'elle peinait face à trois pauvres rouleaux de parchemins à rendre pour le professeur Chourave sur le bouturage de mandragores. Sans surprise, l'objet de sa distraction n'était autre que Malefoy.

Oui, depuis quelque semaines, elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à penser à lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et s'en sentait coupable. Cherchant à dissiper ce malaise, elle reporta son attention sur son parchemin : rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle poussa alors un soupir sonore. Ginny qui travaillait à ses côtés releva la tête et posa son regard bienveillant sur son amie :

-Hermione, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Alors là c'est la meilleure, rit doucement la jeune rousse. Hermione Granger qui n'arrive pas à travailler, on aura tout vu. Cela t'arrive de plus en plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Je vois bien que tu es préoccupée, Hermione.

-Oui, peut-être bien.

\- C'est à cause de mon crétin de frère, c'est ça ?

Hermione rougit violemment. Si elle savait à qui elle pensait réellement en cet instant… Se sentant un peu coupable de mentir à son amie, elle répondit cependant :

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre son comportement et que ça me prend un peu la tête.

\- Oui je comprends tout à fait. Ron ne se comporte pas très bien avec toi, si tu veux mon avis. Il ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

-Merci c'est gentil, Gin'. Tu es adorable.

-Pas de quoi. Mais tu sais, tu me rassures. Je me disais que quelqu'un d'autre que Ron te plaisait et que c'est cela qui te rendait soucieuse…

-Oh non Ginny ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est de ton frère que je suis amoureuse, seulement lui.

\- Tant mieux alors, j'aime l'idée que tu vas devenir ma belle-sœur. Maintenant que ce problème d'importance est réglé, on va manger ?

Hermione sourit : il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changeait jamais chez les membres de la famille Weasley, c'était leur solide appétit. D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant.

En chemin vers la grande salle, elles entendirent un gloussement strident dans un coin sombre d'un couloir. Tournant la tête, les deux fille aperçurent Malefoy avec une fille qui riait sous les baisers assez audacieux du jeune homme. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Encore Malefoy avec une de ses pouffiasses, grogna Ginny. Il me dégoûte.

Hermione acquiesça discrètement, se disant que si Ginny savait le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard, elle la dégoûterait probablement aussi…

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le comportement de Malefoy, celui d'Hermione, les doutes de Ginny?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera très plaisir. Savoir ce que vous pensez m'encouragera d'autant plus à publier. En tout cas, on se dit à la semaine prochaine (normalement) pour un nouveau chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, avec une nouvelle confrontation entre Hermione et notre Serpentard préféré

Avertissements :  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages, les lieux, le monde et l'intrigue de base  
Avertissement pour langage cru et allusions sexuelles (rien de bien méchant encore pour l'instant)

J'en profite pour remercier rapidement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ou mis "Hypnose" dans leurs alertes ou favoris. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir  
Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant de commencer à publier mais c'est vraiment important pour un "auteur" de lire ce que vous pensez de son histoire. Quand on voit la différence entre le nombre de vues et celui des reviews, on se demande forcément ce que les lecteurs pensent... Alors toute manifestation (même très critique) de votre part est la bienvenue, et cela ne prend que quelques instants. J'écris pour moi, mais je publie pour vous.  
On se retrouve en bas en tout cas

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent _En chemin vers la grande salle, elles entendirent un gloussement strident dans un coin sombre d'un couloir. Tournant la tête, les deux fille aperçurent Malefoy avec une fille qui riait sous les baisers assez audacieux du jeune homme. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

 _\- Encore Malefoy avec une de ses pouffiasses, grogna Ginny. Il me dégoûte._

 _Hermione acquiesça discrètement, se disant que si Ginny savait le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard, elle la dégoûterait probablement aussi…_

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps : on était vendredi, ce qui voulait dire que le lendemain, elle serait tout à fait libérée des cours pendant deux jours (même une élève aussi studieuse qu'elle pouvait rêver à un peu de tranquillité). Et surtout, le lendemain il y avait match de quidditch à l'école, et Ron et Harry avaient prévu d'y assister, puis ils iraient tous profiter d'une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr la jeune femme était ravie de voir ses amis, et l'impatience lui plaqua un sourire ravi sur le visage pendant toute la matinée. Même les regards égrillards et narquois de Malefoy au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'elle fit l'erreur de s'asseoir juste en face de lui, ne purent gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui fut cependant réduite à néant dans l'après-midi… à cause de Malefoy évidemment. Elle était tranquillement en cours de sortilèges, loin de son ennemi, écoutant passionnément le cours, quand elle vit avec étonnement une grue en origami voler devant elle et s'arrêter sur son bureau, battant doucement des ailes. Elle la ramassa prestement, avant que quiconque d'autre la remarque, et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Qui dans la classe pouvait donc lui envoyer un message ?

Elle ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question car Malefoy était tourné vers elle, et quand il croisa son regard il agita les sourcils de manière provocante et suggestive. Réprimant un grognement, la jeune femme déplia l'origami et lut le message tracé sur le papier : « RDV salle sur demande, ce soir 21h. D.M »

N'importe quoi ! Hermione fit disparaître le message offensant par un sortilège informulé. Ce crétin n'imaginait quand même pas qu'elle allait répondre favorablement à sa proposition. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer seule à seul, et n'avait rien à lui dire. Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate si ça lui chantait, elle n'irait pas.

Elle tenta de l'ignorer pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, et s'assit volontairement dos à lui pendant le repas. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ? Que voulait-il lui dire ? Pourquoi se montrait-il soudain si intéressé par sa personne ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de consulter régulièrement sa montre, voyant l'heure du rendez-vous s'approcher : elle était prise de doute, tentée d'y aller. Mais elle savait que c'était parfaitement ridicule. Elle n'irait pas ! Elle parvint à chasser le serpentard de son esprit en se concentrant sur un devoir d'arithmancie.

Il était presque 22h quand elle reposa sa plume et se frotta les yeux, gagnée par le sommeil. Sa journée l'avait épuisée, et elle était terriblement tendue. Le weekend lui ferait vraiment du bien, elle avait besoin de détente. Suivant cette idée, elle fut prise de l'envie irrésistible d'un bain : après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever particulièrement tôt le lendemain, elle avait bien sûr accès à la salle de bain des préfets, et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'un bon bain moussant, chaud et parfumé ?

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Ginny et sortit de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient déserts, sombres, silencieux. Elle ne put empêcher une légère appréhension de grandir en elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle avait des angoisses, des cauchemars récurrents : peur du noir, de l'enfermement…. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres et articles sur les situations post-traumatiques et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Certaines blessures mettraient du temps à cicatriser.

Arrivée au cinquième étage, Hermione se dirigea vers la statue de Boris le Hagard et s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte à sa droite. Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe « cèdre parfumé », Hermione pénétra dans la salle de bains des préfets, et comme d'habitude, resta fascinée par la beauté du lieu. Marbre, dorures, couleurs scintillantes : tout brillait, tout dégageait une impression de luxe et de beauté. Hermione se sentait tellement bien là, détendue, loin du stress du monde et de ses soucis.

Elle fit couler l'eau et le liquide moussant dans le vaste bassin, qui commença lentement à se remplir. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa et Hermione commença lentement à retirer ses vêtements, savourant d'avance son bain.

« Alors, Granger, on n'honore pas ses rendez-vous ?! »

La voix ricanante la fit se retourner aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rougit violemment devant le regard moqueur de Malefoy qui la dévisageait de haut en bas. Mince ! Ses vêtements ! Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Elle se hâta de cacher son corps sous une serviette.

« Allons, ne te cache pas, t'es pas si mal foutue sous tes vêtements laids, Grangie-moche. Je suis même sûr que certains mecs seraient prêts à te baiser, en te voyant à poil. Pas moi en tout cas, j'ai des exigences plus élevées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

-Te parler évidemment… Tu n'es pas venue à notre rendez-vous, ce que je ne trouve pas très poli et…

-Attends, vil serpent ! C'est toi qui oses me parler de politesse, tu te fous du monde ? Tu crois que c'est poli peut-être de rentrer dans une salle de bains pendant que quelqu'un y est ?

-Oh c'est bon ! je savais que t'étais pas encore à poil, je t'ai vue rentrer. J'ai juste attendu un peu avant de te suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir comment tu réagirais. Et ça confirme mes doutes : tu réagis comme une vierge effarouchée, alors je pense que tu m'as menti l'autre fois. Aucun homme ne s'est encore occupé de toi.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'un mangemort me voie nue que je n'ai couché avec personne.

-Ne me traite pas de mangemort ! Je n'en suis pas un, et tu sais très bien que j'ai été lavé de tout soupçon. »

Son visage avait pâli et s'était durci. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace sur ses traits du sourire moqueur qu'il arborait quelques instants auparavant. Hermione se demanda une seconde s'il allait la frapper. Mais le jeune homme sembla faire un effort sur lui pour se calmer, et il reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Alors, alors, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, Grangie, sur tes petites frasques sexuelles ?

-Pourquoi je te raconterai ça ?

-Déjà, parce que tu me désires, et que tu veux me montrer que même une fille coincée comme toi sait écarter les cuisses. Et ensuite, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant son froncement de sourcil, parce que tu as probablement envie que je te laisse prendre ton bain tranquille, et je te le dis tout de suite, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir mes réponses… »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes. Hermione réfléchissait intensément. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui dire : ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de choses à cacher, et puis elle n'en pouvait plus des questions incessantes de Malefoy.

« Ok, que veux-tu savoir, Malefoy ? Qu'on en finisse ?

Qui t'as dépucelée ? Je me demande si ce ne serait pas Victor Krum. Apparemment tu es sortie avec lui (je me demande bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait te trouver), et je doute qu'un sorcier de son âge se soit contenté d'un simple petit bisou. Alors ?

Non. Je… je n'ai pas couché avec Krum. On a seulement… on s'est seulement. Je… On s'est juste embrassés.

Autrement dit, vous n'êtes pas allés plus loin que les préliminaires, et tu as déjà honte de l'avouer, ricana Malefoy. J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait trop tôt pour une sale petite sainte-nitouche dans ton genre, de faire plus que sucer à quinze ans. Alors qui ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que Ron est mon copain. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire autre chose. Simplement, je l'aime, et les choses ne sont pas plus compliquées que ça.

Sérieusement ? Perdre ta virginité avec un Weasley, surtout celui-là, tu fais vraiment pitié. Je pensais vraiment que tu valais mieux que cela.

Maintenant dégage Malefoy, et arrête d'insulter les gens que j'aime. J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'en ai marre de toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors c'est bon, va-t-en !

Justement je n'ai pas eu tout ce que je voulais, je…

FOUS LE CAMP !

Même Malefoy parut surpris devant la colère de la jeune femme. Comme s'il paraissait se souvenir que la jeune femme pouvait être violente quand on franchissait les bornes, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bains, en secouant la tête, une lueur d'interrogation au fond de ses yeux.

Il avait à peine quitté la pièce qu'Hermione arracha ses derniers vêtements rageusement et plongea dans la baignoire. L'eau encore un peu trop chaude lui brûlait la peau, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle était à bout.

* * *

Alors? Alors? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu : hausse de la tension entre Hermione et Drago, quelques révélations (pas très surprenantes pour nous en même temps) sur la vie sexuelle d'Hermione...

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour attirer votre attention sur le virage un peu plus sombre qu'amorce déjà l'histoire. Oui, Hermione est hantée par la guerre, elle en garde des traces, et au niveau psychologique ce n'est pas simple du tout. Alors oui, l'histoire est un dramione, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera remplie de bons sentiments et de guimauve, bien au contraire! Hermione ne va pas forcément bien, elle est perturbée, et Drago ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, il est quand même assez infect, vous en conviendrez. Donc ce sera un Dramione sombre (et au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je me rends compte que cela s'accentue dans mon histoire, tout simplement parce que je ne me verrai pas faire autrement). Je préfère prévenir maintenant, même s'il n'y a encore rien de bien méchant, plutôt que de vous surprendre.

En tout cas, on se donne rendez-vous ici la semaine prochaine, avec des retrouvailles avec Harry et Ron. Bonne fin de semaine à vous tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir! Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens ici pour lire la suite après plus d'un an d'absence mais en tout cas voici le chapitre 4 de mon histoire. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des études très très prenantes et pas trop le temps ou l'envie de continuer cette histoire. Je publierai le chapitre suivant dans un délai plus raisonnable. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé dans l'intervalle, ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur en me reconnectant. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec le texte, bonne lecture !

Avertissements :

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages, les lieux, et l'intrigue de base.

Avertissement pour langage cru et allusions sexuelles ( y a de fortes chances que je passe en rating M au chapitre précédent, alors attention aux lecteurs chastes et purs...)

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre précédent : Même Malefoy parut surpris devant la colère de la jeune femme. Comme s'il paraissait se souvenir que la jeune femme pouvait être violente quand on franchissait les bornes, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bains, en secouant la tête, une lueur d'interrogation au fond de ses yeux._

 _Il avait à peine quitté la pièce qu'Hermione arracha ses derniers vêtements rageusement et plongea dans la baignoire. L'eau encore un peu trop chaude lui brûlait la peau, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle était à bout._

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle avait sale mine : elle avait très peu dormi après sa confrontation nocturne avec le serpentard et avait beaucoup pleuré. Sa nuit avait été hantée de songes étranges, à mi-chemin entre des cauchemars très sombres et des rêves érotiques malsains impliquant un certain serpentard blondinet.

Heureusement, la perspective de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis l'enchantait et la poussa à se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance de calme et d'oisiveté qui régnait dans l'école en ce premier matin de weekend lui fit du bien. Tout le monde était heureux, souriant et apaisé et le serait jusqu'au lendemain soir où les retardataires s'affoleraient devant la montagne de devoirs en retard (problème qu'Hermione, toujours très en avance, ne connaissait évidemment pas). Et pour ajouter à sa bonne humeur, Malefoy, qui aimait particulièrement traîner au lit le samedi matin, n'était pas visible.

Ce fut donc dans de meilleures dispositions d'esprit qu'Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny, se rendit au terrain de quidditch, poussée par la hâte de voir ses deux compagnons de toujours. Malgré tout, elle appréhendait de revoir Ron : depuis la « pause » qu'elle subissait dans leur couple, elle sentait un fort malaise peser entre eux à chacune de leur rencontre. Mais surtout, la nouvelle attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le trop séduisant serpentard la faisait se sentir coupable à son tour. Si leur couple allait mal, elle ne pouvait plus faire reposer toute la faute sur Ron.

Pourtant, à l'entrée du terrain de quidditch, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry attendre seul. Face à la mine attristée de son amie et les regards courroucés de Ginny, le survivant tenta mollement de justifier son ami : Ron avait beaucoup à faire, il les rejoindrait à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi mais n'avait pu se libérer pour assister au match. Hermione ne dit rien et tenta de faire bonne figure mais elle sentait au fond de son cœur une morsure acide de colère, de tristesse et de jalousie. Elle avait tant cru, pendant des années, à son couple avec Ron, et elle voyait aujourd'hui que ce n'avait été qu'une illusion. Comment croire encore à l'amour, aux promesses des hommes, après cette trahison qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ?

A sa déception s'ajoutait le désagrément de tenir la chandelle entre Harry et Ginny. Les deux tourtereaux n'avaient jamais été si amoureux, et Hermione dut supporter, tout le match durant, leurs baisers, leurs échanges de regards, leurs mots doux, qui rendaient sa solitude d'autant plus frustrante. Pour échapper à ce spectacle peu agréable pour elle, Hermione n'avait que le match pour se distraire.

Elle qui n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de quidditch trouvait pourtant un intérêt insoupçonné à l'affrontement qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Drago Malefoy attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Maintenant que Harry n'était plus sur le terrain pour lui voler la vedette, le serpentard montrait toute son agilité et son talent. Sans atteindre le niveau de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor, le jeune homme n'en était pas moins adroit, rusé, vif et très à l'aise sur un balai. A chacune de ses pirouettes et de ses figures, les tribunes serpentard et une bonne partie des filles des autres maisons hurlaient leur joie et leur admiration. Hermione restait en apparence imperturbable, mais dans le secret de son esprit, elle admirait ardemment le corps fin et musclé qui se devinait sous le maillot vert.

Sans surprise, ce fut Serpentard qui remporta le match, écrasant pour le premier match de la saison l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors qu'Hermione suivait le couple de ses amis pour quitter le stade, ils croisèrent le fanfaronnant serpentard, tout fier de sa victoire.

« Alors Granger, qu'en penses-tu ? la harangua-t-il. Je t'avais bien dit que je gagnerai. Ça mérite bien une récompense, non ? Même heure et même lieu qu'hier ? A ce soir ! »

Il était parti avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à ses amis qui la regardaient d'un drôle d'œil, cherchant à comprendre ce que le serpentard avait dit, et ne sut que marmonner une phrase maladroite sur une rencontre rapide dans un couloir. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était guère convaincante, mais heureusement ses deux amis étaient trop obnubilés par leur amour pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ron les attendait déjà aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. En voyant sa chevelure rousse se balancer en haut d'un corps démesuré, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était de peur, de culpabilité ou de joie. Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras, fêtant leurs retrouvailles, mais la jeune femme trouva l'étreinte de son copain (ex-copain ?) bien trop brève. Lui ne semblait guère ravi de la voir et il détournait son regard avec beaucoup trop de hâte quand par malheur il croisait les deux yeux bruns. Jamais un malaise si lourd n'avait plané entre les deux. Le repas fut pourtant gai, tant Ginny et Harry s'efforçaient de partager leur bonne humeur.

A la fin du repas, Hermione, n'y tenant plus, sollicita l'attention du jeune rouquin :

« Ron tu m'accompagnes faire un petit tour dans les rues ? Je pense que Harry et Ginny aimeraient bien avoir un moment à deux… Et moi aussi j'ai quelques mots à te dire en tête à tête. »

Les deux amis (mais pouvait-elle encore considérer Ron comme son ami ? Il était désormais à la fois bien plus et bien moins) quittèrent la table et marchèrent au hasard des rues. Le temps s'était lourdement chargé, virant au sombre, un orage menaçait et de lourds nuages noirs s'accumulaient à l'horizon. Pré-au-lard était presque désert, tout le monde étant attablé autour d'un verre. Pendant un long moment les deux Gryffondors marchèrent en silence, avant qu'Hermione fasse un difficile effort pour prendre la parole.

« Ron ? Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler, marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix peu convaincue

\- Oh tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Ron ! Ne fais pas la mauvaise tête s'il te plaît… Quand j'ai accepté qu'on fasse cette « pause » entre nous, il me paraissait logique que ce soit une courte pause, le temps que tu te remettes les idées en place. Je pouvais comprendre que c'était compliqué pour toi. Mais depuis, du temps a passé, j'entends dire des choses et d'autres

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu entends dire, hein ?!

\- Que tu voies pas mal d'autres filles, Ron. Que tu me trompes à droite et à gauche, est-ce que tu vas chercher à le nier ?

\- Te tromper, tout de suite les grands mots ! On fait une pause, ma grande, d'abord. Et une pause ça veut dire que je peux me taper qui je veux, et crois moi je suis un héros, alors les filles sont nombreuses à me désirer.

\- Mais moi aussi je te désire Ron. Si c'est une question de manque de confiance, ou d'estime de toi, Ron, dis-toi que je suis là pour toi. On peut affronter cette difficile période ensemble.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, ne m'intéresses pas à ce niveau là. J'ai besoin de filles sensuelles, vivaces, des filles qui me donnent envie. Toi tu es jolie, c'est pas le souci, mais tu manques de fantaisie, de joie de vivre, d'envie de donner du plaisir. T'es un cadavre, ma fille, au lit. On s'ennuie avec toi. Je suis jeune, j'ai pas envie de m'enfermer avec une nonne à vie.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est fini entre nous, Ronald, pour de bon ? Et tu me fais juste attendre comme une cruche pour tes beaux yeux, depuis le début de ta « pause » ?

\- Fini, je sais pas trop. Peut-être que quand je chercherai juste à trouver une bonne petite femme à épouser et à avoir des mioches, tu seras la bonne. Mais pour le moment une sage petite épouse respectable, c'est pas ce que je recherche.

\- T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré, Ronald Weasley ! »

Hermione s'enfuit en courant avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle essayait de cacher ses larmes tant bien que mal. Malgré ses doutes des dernières semaines, cette rupture lui faisait tant de mal. Elle avait l'impression que Ron avait jeté son cœur par terre pour lui cracher dessus avant de le piétiner. Il ne la respectait pas, il s'était servi d'elle, et cette image qu'il avait d'elle… Était-ce vraiment ainsi que les autres la voyaient ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner aux Trois-Balais, d'affronter le regard compatissant de Harry et Ginny, de supporter la vision de leur amour si heureux ;et elle n'avait aucune envie de déambuler dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, où tous ses camarades étaient de sortie.

C'est pourquoi elle reprit la route de Poudlard, chancelant sous le poids de son chagrin, le regard brouillé par tant de larmes qui demandaient à sortir de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin que l'orage qui couvait depuis le début d'après-midi s'abattit sur elle. Ce fut trempée, en larmes et désespérée, qu'Hermione arriva enfin au château, bien avant que les petits groupes en sortie à Pré-au-lard ne fussent rentrés. Elle suivit machinalement son chemin dans les couloirs tortueux, laissant ses pieds la guider où ils le voulaient.

« Eh ben dis donc ! T'as pas bonne mine, toi ! »

Surprise par cette voix traînante Hermione releva le regard pour croiser celui de Drago Malefoy planté sur elle. Ou plutôt le regard d'un Drago Malefoy à demi-nu dans la salle de bains des préfets. Le jeune blond sortait visiblement d'un bain chaud, à en croire les gouttelettes qui parsemaient encore sa peau humide et les buées chaudes sur les miroirs de la pièce. Seule une serviette blanche qui ceignait sa taille dissimulait une partie de son corps à Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû repartir sur ses pas et claquer la porte, mais Hermione resta immobilisée sur place, à fixer ce torse si attirant et ce regard qui, pour une fois, semblait vraiment concernée par ses problèmes.

« Ron… s'entendit-elle bredouiller. Ron ne veut plus de moi. Il dit que je l'ennuie, qu'il veut des filles plus libres et plus amusantes, pas des nonnes. »

Malefoy reste un long moment à la regarder, secouant lentement la tête. Puis il s'approcha à petits pas et s'arrêta à un pas d'elle.

« Eh oui, petite Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Les hommes sont des fauves parfois. Et toi, petite fille innocente, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'es lancée. Ton Ron il est comme les autres. Il veut de l'amusement, et de la joie de vivre, et un sentiment de je ne sais plus quoi plus fort que la vie de tous les jours. Il ne veut pas d'une lionne en cage. Il est comme moi »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Malefoy la prit dans ses bras. Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de fuir ses bras, mais en même temps son étreinte était si douce, si câline, si agréable, après tant de solitude, d'isolement et de chagrin, qu'elle se laissa faire. Lentement le jeune homme saisit son visage entre ses mains, et le releva vers lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, la jeune femme cherchant à lire dans ses yeux gris indéchiffrables. Mais toute tentative de compréhension disparut lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du serpentard se poser sur les siennes. Son baiser était doux, tendre, ses lèvres chaudes et soyeuses, et elle le laissa l'embrasser. Mais quand il approfondit le baiser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, et tentant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle le repoussa violemment et partit en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans son dortoir, cachée au fond de ses couvertures. Elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy ! A n'en pas douter, elle devenait folle !

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! Vous avez aimé la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine :)


End file.
